I never told her
by Twilight Always
Summary: Dracos POV, he sees Hermione at the plateform nineteen years later, his love for her hitting him at full force once again. "I was in love with Hermione Granger, and will be until I die. Nothing could ever change that, nothing was that powerful" ONESHOT.


_**I never told her. **_

_**A fan fiction by Twilight Always.**_

_I never told her, but I thought she was beautiful._

_I never told her, but I thought she was brilliant._

_I never told her, that she was perfect._

_I wish I had. But I didn't, and I lost my chance. It's hard to believe, that I Draco Malfoy, supposed cold hearted slytherin, was in love, and with her none the less. That was years ago though, yet my feelings still stand strong and powerful in my heart. Well, to be more exact, it was nineteen years ago. I hadn't seen her in nineteen years, and my feelings were nothing but stronger from the time gone by. I still remember everything about her, the way her eyes lit up when she realized something, or knew the answer to one of the professors questions, or her smile, her smile she had when she was happy, the smile she had when she was uncomfortable, the smile she had when she was trying to make someone feel better, the smile she had when she had just finished a book with a great ending, and finally, the smile she had when she talked to her friends._

_I never got a smile from her. But, Oh, what I would have done for one of those dazzling smiles of hers. I even remember her soft voice, like whispers in the dark and wind. I may not have actually seen her in nineteen years, but there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't cross my mind. I was crazy about her, some may say it was wrong, hell, my own father would most likely disown me if he had known about my secret feelings in the depths of my cool heart. But I lied to myself, I lied to her, I lied to my world, I called her a mud blood, and other things, hoping it would get her off my mind, prove that she was below me, that I wasn't supposed to have those feelings, but all it truly did was make me want her more, I would see that hate, and sadness pour into her eyes but it would only be for a second, and then she was back to her Gryffindor bravery, and pretended like it didn't hurt her. But I knew her, I had been learning about her from year one at Hogwarts._

_Like I said though, we were from two different worlds in the magical world. I was cold, hard, slytherin, and soon to be death eater. She was muggle born, sweet, warm hearted, and Gryffindor. We were born to be enemies, and I shouldn't have felt anything other then hate and distaste for her, but I did. Nothing could change that. Not even now._

_I stood at the platform, nineteen years from the last time I saw here, during the war, my son was by my side, his name is scorpius, and my wife stands on my other side. Yes, wife. But I don't love her. It was an arranged marriage. I have respect for her, and she is like a friend, but she knows of my love for an old Hogwarts classmate, but she doesn't question me about the girl, she knows how it would anger and upset me from the mention of her sweet name. It's scorpius' first year at Hogwarts, that's why I was at the platform. Suddenly, I heard children laughing, and a familiar, beautiful laugh of a woman. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting her laugh sink into my soul, filling it with a familiar feeling which rushed in side of my like a tidal wave. I knew that laugh. It was her laugh. I opened my eyes and got rid of all the emotion that had played on my face, making it a cold, hard emotionless face once again, and turned my head to face her direction._

_She was still just as beautiful, her beauty was an ageless beauty. She stood with them, Potter, the Weaslette, and the other weasley. She was holding weasleys hand. Yes, I heard she married Ron weasley after Hogwarts. I could tell they were completely and madly in love, an idiot could tell that. Hell, crabbe and Goyl could even tell that. The way weasleys eyes shined as he looked at her. The way she smiled that beautiful smile. This was a new smile that I hadn't seen on her, it was a smile of love. Yes, she loved him madly. I couldn't help but wonder, could that have been me? maybe I should have said something, made a difference to make her mine. Little children, around 11 were giggling and chatting around them. They had kids, I heard of their children's names before, of course, they were the golden trios kids. Potter and the weasley girls kids, they had three, Lily, James, and Albus Potter. Then there were her kids, Hugo, and Rose. Rose looked like her mother, and I knew that she would be in my Scorpius' year._

_Suddenly, Potter looked my way and nudged weasley, then they were all looking at me. I could feel the heat that seemed to burn through my skin with those big beautiful brown eyes looking straight at me. I kept my face masked though, I needed to keep it masked, things were better now, since the war, being a muggleborn wasn't that bad to purebloods anymore, but still, she was married now, I missed my chance years ago. And that. . . that will haunt me till I die. My hidden love for her, will follow me, and haunt me, until I die. I nodded to them, and looked into Her eyes, letting my mask soften slightly, trying to tell her with my eyes how sorry I was for everything, and trying to tell her with my eyes that I loved her. I would die for her, any day, any time. I couldn't take looking into her eyes anymore, I was showing to much emotion, to much pain, to much love. She wouldn't understand even if she knew. I looked away sharply, told my wife we were leaving patted my son on the back and walked away. She would never know how important she is to me. She would never know how amazing I think she is._

_I never told her, but I should have,_

_I was in love with Hermione Granger, and will be until I die. Nothing could ever change that. Nothing is that powerful. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

**_REVIEW PLEASEEEE!=)=)_**


End file.
